For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a roof structure, as shown in FIG. 6, in which a joint bracket 4 is provided to a corner portion at an inner side 3 of a vehicle compartment where a center pillar 1 at a side part of the vehicle body is connected to a roof panel 2 at an upper part of the vehicle body.
This joint bracket 4 has: one end (upper end) joined by welding to a lower surface of a bead part 5 provided to the roof panel 2; and the other end (lower end) fastened, with a bolt 8a and a nut 8b, to a single inner panel 7 constituting a closed cross section of a roof side member 6. Note that the bead part 5 has such a sectional shape that the roof panel 2 is divided into two tensile surfaces 9a, 9b, forming a recessed groove open outwardly of the vehicle compartment.